The present invention relates generally to the art of hearing aids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hearing aid device that includes a conspicuous indicator when removed from the ear.
Hearing aids are inserted into the ear canal of a user to enhance ambient sound in an effort to compensate for hearing loss. It is desirable for hearing aids to be very small so that they are less noticeable when worn. When removed from the ear, however, the small size of a hearing aid can be a disadvantage.
In particular, a small hearing aid may be easily misplaced by a user. Or, the hearing aid may roll from a countertop and fall on the floor of the user's home. In this case, the user may inadvertently step on and destroy the hearing aid.
Because they are often tuned for the specific deficiencies in an individual's hearing, modern hearing aids can be relatively expensive. Particularly with elderly individuals living on a fixed income, the inadvertent loss of a hearing aid can be a very traumatic event. In addition, the user in such an event is deprived of the benefits of the hearing aid until it can be replaced.